Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98SWEET AUGUSTxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1994, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The variety was developed as a first generation cross using xe2x80x98August Snowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,947) white flesh nectarine as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) yellow flesh nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, xe2x80x98August Snowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,947) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are globose in shape, firm in texture, and subacid and sweet in flavor, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is clingstone instead of freestone and yellow flesh instead of white.
The present variety is most similar to its selected pollen parent, xe2x80x98August Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,363) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are mostly red in skin color, firm in texture, globose in shape, and yellow in flesh color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having globose instead of reniform glands, by having a large showy blossom instead of small nonshowy, and by producing fruit that is subacid instead of acid in flavor, that is much sweeter in taste, and that matures about 10 days earlier.